


Turn Back Time

by nuuuge



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: All the Sex Tags are only mentioned within the story none of it is described in detail, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Song Mingi, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, No Smut, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Video Taking and Sharing, Unhealthy Relationships, best friend wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Mingi was deeply hurt in his previous relationship. He didn't know how he would move on and if he ever could - enter one Jeong Yunho, the sweet second-year teaching assistant.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Original Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly had this idea and just decided to write it all down!! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one-shot and that it isn't too bad. 
> 
> If I missed any tags or things I should have said beforehand please let me know I'll add them :) 
> 
> This isn't beta read and it's 3 AM so please be nice on the mistakes... hehehehe 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!! 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** make my day 
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)

Mingi felt the constant stares digging into his back as he made his way down the hallway to his law and ethics class in the communications and journalism building. He felt his shoulders hunch inward, curling tightly due to the constant attention. 

He knew his face was red. He knew he looked unhealthy and tired, due to the lack of sleep the last couple of weeks. He couldn’t believe that he’d been constantly nagged at and made fun of all because of one single person. 

Thankfully the communications and journalism building was rather small and Mingi quickly made it to the seminar room, finding a spot all the way in the back. Normally the lanky young adult hated sitting in the back, his bad eyesight causing him to constantly squint and get a headache, but these days it was a blessing. 

In the back nobody could stare at him. Sure, people still talked, but at least their harsh gazes weren’t fixed on Mingi’s wide shoulders. He was able to sit back and at least try to listen to what the professors were saying. 

A few minutes later, Jung Wooyoung rushed into the classroom, hair a total mess and eyes wide. A few buttons on his shirt were undone showing a little too much skin for a university class, lips full, probably from having just made out with his boyfriend Choi San who was studying food sciences in the biology building right next to the communication and journalism building. 

“Sorry I’m late.” The slightly younger boy huffed, hand running through his hair and pushing back the bangs before pulling out his thick macbook. Wooyoung has had the same laptop for the last seven years, not willing to upgrade until the old, heavy laptop stopped functioning completely. 

Mingi automatically took the plug from his friend, reaching over to let him charge his laptop, since the battery was fried and it only lasted a whopping thirty minutes without being plugged into a power source. 

“Get a new laptop for fucks sake.” Mingi muttered. 

“Where is our boy Jongho?” Wooyoung ignored Mingi, eyes raking over the students filing into the classroom. 

“He is going to be a bit late. He has to go talk to the coach of the soccer team about something.” Mingi told his closest friend, “Don’t you ever check our group chat?” 

Wooyoung at least tried to look apologetic, but Mingi could just tell the other didn’t actually feel bad. 

Mingi had met Jung Wooyoung three years prior during his mandatory military service. The lanky teen had decided to do his country duty right out of highschool so he could focus on the rest of his life. He figured he could travel and see new parts of the world once he was graduated and had a degree of some sort. 

Wooyoung had the same idea, the pair growing close throughout the two years in the army. They had similar interests, such as dancing and music and they were both gay. Mingi had stumbled over his words when Wooyoung had asked him, completely taken aback since nobody had ever figured him out so quickly. 

During their military service, Mingi also met Park Seokmin, a slightly older university student who was taking time off to finish his mandatory military service. 

Mingi fell for him. 

Park Seokmin was handsome, tall - taller than Mingi which didn’t happen often - and had the arms of a greek god. Mingi especially liked the tattoos which coloured the older man’s skin as well as some of the more rugged scars which decorated his arms. 

Seokmin was sweet and friendly and befriended Mingi and Wooyoung. It turned out the older man was bisexual and was willing to go out with a straight-out-of-highschool-bambi like Mingi. 

Mingi had been in heaven… at least he thought he was. 

Mingi was discharged a few months after Seokmin, the two continuing their relationship that they’d developed in secret during their military service. Mingi was so happy to finally be able to hold the older man’s hand in public and go on dates. 

Only that never happened. Seokmin refused to go on any dates, wanting to keep their relationship quiet… so they mostly met up to have sex. 

Mingi hadn’t thought anything of it. He’d started university, getting into a double major of communications and journalism, Wooyoung going in the same direction and majoring in sports journalism. They met Choi Jongho a young sweet kid who also wanted to get into sports journalism. 

Everything was going well… or so Mingi thought. He hadn’t seen the signs. He’d never even been able to predict what would happen… he couldn’t dream up the disaster which seemed to erupt within his life. 

One day Mingi was surrounded by others of his major, the next he was avoided and glared at as though he was out there murdering people’s dogs and shitting in their lunch. Everyone began to avoid the lanky boy as though he was the devil reincarnated. 

Mingi didn’t understand the glares. At least not until he came face-to-face with a seething Jung Wooyoung. 

The shorter male shoved a phone in Mingi’s face showing a video of none other than Song Mingi. 

Song Mingi naked, hands tied behind his back, ass up while a man with a blurred out face was pounding into his behind, hands gripping onto Mingi’s hips tightly, clearly leaving marks. The man reached back, slapping at Mingi’s side, cursing and telling the younger to take it like the whore that he was. 

Mingi gasped, eyes wide, whole body beginning to shake. That had been a few nights ago. Park Seokmin had insisted on tying Mingi up, even though the younger had been completely uncomfortable. Mingi had begged the other not to do it, had felt uncomfortable throughout their coupling… but Mingi had figured that with time he would get used to it. 

Mingi had figured many things, all of which had been wrong. He’d thought he’d get used to the slapping and enjoy it at some point. Mingi had thought he would enjoy being talked down to. Mingi had thought that maybe he’d eventually like the handcuffs, vibrators and the rough hands of his boyfriend. 

“Everyone in our department has seen it.” Wooyoung growled, “I am going to kill that bastard. How can he just… how can he send it around like that? These videos are your private fucking business.” 

“Multiple?” Mingi had queaked, face growing an even deeper shade of red. 

Wooyoung had looked so broken, so sad. He couldn’t talk anymore, merely grabbing Mingi and pulling him into a warm embrace, letting the taller cry into his shoulder as his whole world collapsed before him. 

Mingi had been outed as a slut… at least that was what people began to believe. They figured he was selling his body for cash and that he’d enjoyed those terrible things. As though Mingi had wanted all that. 

It was hot news which just wouldn’t go away… especially since it seemed that Seokmin had taken more videos than Mingi had ever thought. Each week a new video was uploaded, adding fuel to the fire which was Mingi’s college career. 

And for what reason..? Why had the older done that? 

Merely because Song Mingi had broken off their ‘relationship’ after finding out that Park Seokmin had been sleeping with other people. Mingi had been so angry he’d stalked up to the older, slapped him, shouted some words he could barely remember and then left. 

And two days later the videos were uploaded and sent around. 

Nobody had ever asked Mingi if he was alright. Nobody had ever stopped to get his side of the story. It hurt. The friends he thought he’d made all left him. All but Jongho and Wooyoung. 

“Mingi… you’re not even paying attention.” Wooyoung hissed, nudging his friend, “Jongho asked for us to take notes since it seems that he won’t be able to make it at all.” Wooyoung pointed down to his phone. 

Mingi shook his head, reaching out to wipe at his cheeks since he knew that a few tears had fallen once more. He’d always thought college would be fun. He’d always thought he would make lots of friends and just live his best life. 

Unfortunately the man whom he’d given his fucking virginity to had screwed him over and turned this whole experience into literal hell. 

The class ended, Wooyoung and Mingi waiting until most of the other students left to exit themselves. 

Whispers followed the pair, Mingi looking down as he walked, tears blurring his vision. It had been weeks since the first video was uploaded and it hadn’t stopped since. Mingi didn’t even know that the older had taken so many. 

Hell he’d even saved some of the videos Mingi had sent him. 

Those were the worst. Those were videos Mingi had sent the older thinking he would treasure them and he’d openly shared them. Videos of Mingi jerking himself off and moaning into the camera of his phone. It was so embarrassing to know his entire year had seen them. 

Mingi was so deep into his thoughts that he hadn’t realized that someone was standing right in front of him. Mingi bumped into someone, letting out a gasp, eyes wide when he realized that it was none other than Jeong Yunho. 

Jeong Yunho was the same age as Mingi, but he was a year ahead. Jeong Yunho was tall, hair bleached and cut to frame his face, making him look like a cute golden retriever puppy. He was always smiling, friendly with everyone in their program and also part of their student association. 

“Ahhh sorry about that!” Yunho chuckled, smiling brightly, “I shouldn’t be standing in the middle of the hallway.” 

“No I’m sorry… I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Mingi muttered, slightly breathless. 

Why was Jeong Yunho so sweet and so handsome? Why did he have to make Mingi’s heart hammer against his chest wildly. It just wasn’t fair that Mingi’s life was crumbling before his eyes and someone like Jeong Yunho just had to be there to see it. 

“Hey… are you alright?” The slightly older boy asked, leaning forward, inspecting Mingi’s face which was red and bloated from silently crying as well as the proximity of the gorgeous second year. 

“He’s just a bit stressed.” Wooyoung explained, coming to Mingi’s rescue. 

Mingi shot his friend a thankful stare, reaching out for Wooyoungs hand, letting himself get pulled along. 

“Oh you’re freshmen right? The student association is having an event tomorrow night at Winnies Pub. All freshmen are invited to mingle and mix with the older students.” Yunho smiled, “I’d love to see the two of you there.” 

Wooyoung nodded, “Sure.” He stated and then pulled Mingi out the door and down the steps so they could walk across the quad to the library and psychology building. 

“Why is my life such a mess?” Mingi whimpered once the pair stopped, sitting down on a dirty bench under an oak tree, “Why is Jeong Yunho even talking to us and acknowledging me? It isn’t fair. He’d probably seen the videos and probably thinks I’m some horny slut just like the rest of the people on campus.” 

“Hey… come on… Mingi…” Wooyoung sighed, reaching out to pull his friend into his side, letting Mingi cry onto his shoulder, “I should have seen something was off with that fucking despicable monster. I should have… I should have known.” 

Mingi hated when Wooyoung blamed himself. He didn’t want his friend to feel so down about a situation Mingi had put himself into. It was all on Mingi. Neither of them could have known what an asshole Park Seokmin truly was. 

Mingi managed to completely cry himself out, wiping at his red face, snuggling into Wooyoung's side. Once he’d calmed down the pair decided to go to the library to work on some assignments for their electives. 

Mingi had chosen to take some marketing courses, figuring it would be useful in case his journalistic dreams couldn’t become a reality, while Wooyoung decided on some easy online philosophy course. 

“I can’t believe you’re choosing your electives only because they’re rated as the easiest classes on campus.” Jongho had appeared as if out of nowhere, materializing within the study room Wooyoung had booked the day before. 

“Fucking little shit don’t sneak up on us!” Wooyoung turned in his chair and kicked at the broader boy. 

A fourth person stood behind Jongho. He was a short boy with blue hair and large eyes. He looked between Mingi and Wooyoung, eyes widening when he saw the taller boy. 

“This is Hongjoong-hyung. He’s in an english and gender studies double major.” Jongho stated, pointing at the shorter boy, “He’s writing a piece in  _ The Link _ about the discrimination between our men’s and women’s soccer teams.” 

“Oh that’s so interesting!” Wooyoung exclaimed, “I hate how somehow only the men’s teams games get advertised on the message boards and stuff. Hope your article helps!” 

“Yeah… but only more leftist leaning people read  _ The Link _ .” Mingi sighed, “It’s so dumb because it’s such an important issue, but those sexist administrators won’t even acknowledge it.” 

Hongjoong was a really sweet guy. The way he looked at Mingi for the first few minutes was clear that he’d seen the videos, but he never brought them up and treated Mingi like a normal student. Like he wasn’t some diseased street-side whore. 

Hongjoong and Jongho sat together, the older boy asking Jongho a few questions on where to get some good sources, Jongho promising the other that he’d talk to the girls on the soccer team and then they all worked in silence. 

That was until Choi San barged into the study room. 

“For fucks sake guys.” Mingi growled, “I actually want to finish my introduction to my marketing paper today.” 

“Well then finish it!” San exclaimed cackling when Mingi merely huffed, stuffing his headphones into his ears and blasting the heavy rap music. 

Mingi managed to work for a good twenty minutes until his phone let out an obnoxious ‘ding’ which caught his attention. 

Wooyoung, Jongho, San and Hongjoong also got notifications at the same time, all of them turning to look at their phones. 

Mingi felt his stomach drop. When everyone got a notification at the same time… it could only mean one thing. Another video was posted. 

Mingi had tried to block the number and account, but then someone else had just forwarded the clip to him from a different account. It was a constant cycle, a hell Mingi couldn’t escape from… and even if he didn’t see the videos, everyone else would still receive them. At least this way Mingi knew what everyone else was seeing as well. 

He gasped when he saw the video. Mingi on his bed, crying while Seokmin was fucking into him. He could hear his own high pitched voice begging for the older to slow down. He could clearly hear himself beg the other to stop, that he was in pain. Park Seokmin hadn’t cared, only explained how Mingi wanted it even if he was saying ‘no’... that he couldn’t just say ‘no’ when he’d already agreed to having sex. 

Mingi flinched at his own voice. He’d been so dumb. This hadn’t been healthy at all. This ‘relationship’ had been anything but consensual and only now, looking back at the videos did he realize just how fucked up that whole situation had been. 

Wooyoung had dropped his phone and rushed over to Mingi right away, enveloping the broader boy in a tight hug. 

‘Twink enjoys Rape Role Play’ was the title of the video. 

Mingi didn’t enjoy it. He hadn’t wanted a single moment. He remembered how Park Seokmin had barely loosened him up and shoved in dry. How Mingi had begged the other to at least put on a condom and use some lube. All of his pleas had been ignored. 

“I’m sorry…” Mingi whispered breathlessly, “I’m sorry… I’m so dumb.” 

“No. You have nothing to be sorry about hyung.” Jongho shook his head, closing the video and deleting the link. He took Migi’s phone doing the same thing and blocking the person who had sent it to him, even though he knew it was futile. 

Hongjoong sat in his seat, eyes wide as he looked over to Mingi. He realized just how much this was affecting the younger boy and how hurt he was. 

“I’m sorry hyung.” Mingi turned to look to the older who didn’t know the whole story, but had clearly heard of the rumors. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for… this situation seems to be quite different from what the rumors say.” 

Mingi nodded at the older boys’ words. 

“I’ll make sure to tell people the truth. This is illegal and if we find the person who is distributing these videos we can make them pay.” Hongjoong stated. 

“I just… I want it to end.” Mingi whispered, turning to look at his best friend who was still holding onto him, running his fingers through Mingi’s hair. 

“We’ll figure something out. Make that asshole pay.” San added, standing by his boyfriend. 

Mingi was exhausted. He couldn’t sleep though. He had to finish the introduction to his marketing psychology paper as well as an article for his textual journalism class. 

At around two in the morning Mingi had finished and then went to bed, only to be plagued by constant nightmares from his past. 

Friday’s were his most relaxed day. Mingi didn’t have to wake up too early, only one class around noon. Then he usually met up with Wooyoung and Jongho to work on any projects for their audio/video journalism class. 

“I hate my face.” Jongho groaned as the looked over the interview he’d done a few days earlier with a woman who was angry about a safe-injection site which had opened near her home. 

“I hate her face.” Wooyoung groaned, rolling his eyes, one headphone in his ear as he watched over Jongho’s work. 

“Well she was a total bitch.” Mingi mused, having worked with Jongho on the project as his cameraman and editor, “Like I understand it’s daunting to live so close to a place like that, but lady… you live downtown obviously stuff like this can open up close to your home.” 

“Better than finding the people dead in the alley behind her home after OD-ing.” Jongho added on ripping the earphone from his ear, “I can’t look at myself anymore!” He shouted, making a few people glare in his direction, “Mingi-sshi I trust you to edit this to perfection.” 

Mingi chuckled and nodded. 

Mingi looked over all the b-roll clips, trying to find one of the safe injection site, or where they wanted to open. He knew he’d filmed it from all different angles, but there had been one shot with really nice natural light he was looking for. 

“Wow…” Mingi jumped as he looked away from the large screen only to see none other than Jeong Yunho stand behind Mingi, all smiles, “You have a great eye. Your b-roll shots look great.” 

Mingi flushed at the compliment, “Thanks…” He mumbled. 

“I wish I had such nice shots when I was a first year.” Yunho grinned. 

“You’re a second-year don’t talk like it was thousands of years ago.” Mingi chuckled, feeling some tension ease off his shoulders. 

“Caught me there.” Yunho smiled. 

Mingi felt himself turn into a puddle at the mere sight. Yunho was so sweet and beautiful. He treated Mingi like a normal person, as though there weren’t countless videos of the lanky boy bent over and getting rammed by his ex circulating around. 

“Sunbae!” A girl in the front row raised her hand, looking around for Yunho who was the TA for the video editing lab. 

“Duty calls.” Yunho smiled, righting himself, having hunched over to look at Mingi’s work, “But I’ll see you at Winnies later right?” 

Mingi hadn’t been planning on going. He knew it would just be uncomfortable. He didn’t want to attract any more attention. He knew it would be risky and could damage Yunho’s reputation if anyone saw the sweet second-year talking to Mingi. 

Mingi nodded dumbly and watched as Yunho walked off. 

“So we’re going to the get together tonight?” Wooyoung smirked, “I’ll message San. And I think Jongho would love to bring Hongjoong.” 

That was how Mingi ended up at the pub a few hours later, a non-alcoholic beer in one hand, hiding the label so nobody else could tell that he wasn’t drinking. At least this way it looked like he was being one of the cool kids and actually drinking. 

Mingi could see Park Seonghwa, third-year journalism student and their student body president mingling in one corner. A shorter, thin and beautiful boy at his side. That was Kang Yeosang, a music major and Seonghwa’s long time boyfriend. 

Why was Mingi’s major just filled with gays? And why were they all beautiful. 

Mingi felt awfully out of place. He could feel the stares and hear the mumbling. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it all and how badly he wanted to tell himself that their opinions didn’t matter, Mingi still felt awful, his stomach clenching uncomfortably. 

“You came!” Yunho’s cheeks were flushed red, hair messy atop his head. He was grinning from ear to ear and looking all kinds of adorable in a pair of ripped jeans as well as large, loose button up shirt. 

“Yeah.” Mingi tried to smile, lifting his beer as though to motion just how into the get together he was. 

“I’m honestly so glad. You’ve been looking so down and I just… I don’t like your frown.” Yunho pouted like the child that he was, making Mingi lose all air as he tried to figure out just how to respond to someone as cute and perfect like Jeong Yunho. 

“Uhmm… Yunho-sunbae… like… why do you care?” Mingi finally asked, voice trailing off at the end. 

Yunho looked a bit sheepish, feet digging into the floor, “You know… you just… you intrigue me.” He explained and then huffed, a pearl of sweat running down the side of his perfectly sculpted face. 

Mingi wanted to reach out and wipe it off, but Yunho was quicker, hands rubbing against his own face, fanning himself a little. 

“Why don’t we go out to the balcony? It’s loud and stuffy in here right now.” Yunho suggested, reaching out and pulling Mingi along with him. 

Mingi’s skin felt hot where the other touched him. Yunho’s hold was firm, but not tight. Mingi could easily shake the other boy off, but he liked the way Yunho made him feel and enjoyed letting the other take control of the situation. 

Mingi’s life had been spiralling completely out of control. He’d lost the steering wheel of his own destiny it seemed, but Yunho, with his single touch, seeped some hope into Mingi that he could somehow turn things around. That he could somehow still enjoy his university experience. 

They both sat down at a table, Mingi keeping his beer on his lap while Yunho sat the fruity looking cocktail down before him. 

Mingi felt himself shiver, wondering what Yunho wanted to talk about. The second-year looked a little bit tired, face pale, sweat still building at his hairline. 

“So Mingi…” Yunho sighed, “I know that things haven’t been going well for you.” That was an understatement, but Mingi didn’t want to ruin Yunho’s speech so he stayed quiet, merely looking at the nervous student, “And just… I want you to know that if you ever need anything I’m there for you.” 

Mingi felt his heart stop. He hadn’t expected Yunho to offer to be there for him and help him feel better. He felt his chest clench in happiness. He hadn’t felt like this since he thought that Park Seokmin was a decent person who truly had feelings for Mingi. Mingi hadn’t felt safe like this in forever. 

“I just… I hate what is happening and I get so angry because you seem like the sweetest guy and I just… you’re beautiful and so handsome and just… I think if you don’t stop me I will just find all the synonyms for drop dead gorgeous and say them right now… I just… I want to be there for you.” 

Time seemed to stop for a second. Did Jeong Yunho, perfect VP of events just compliment Mingi? Did he really say he was beautiful? Mingi knew he resembled a raspberry with how pink he was. Not even the soothing night time breeze seemed to cool him off. 

“But… you’re just… you’re perfect.” Mingi whispered eyes wide, “I’m not… I’m not good enough. I couldn’t even realize I was in a fucking toxic relationship until it was too late and… and…” Mingi couldn’t continue talking, tears welling in his eyes. It had to be a joke. Beautiful people like Jeong Yunho didn’t want to be around pieces of dirt like Song Mingi. 

“No… Don’t say that.” Yunho was next to Mingi within a heartbeat, wrapping his long arms around the other student and pulling him into his hold, “None of that is your fault. You should never blame yourself. Not for the relationship and not for those videos being spread.” 

Mingi wished he could stop. He truly wanted to believe Yunho. His words held such a finality to it, it was hard for Mingi to disagree… but he knew that a few words from the boy he’d been sort of crushing on from afar wouldn’t heal the wounds which were constantly re-opened. 

With every link Mingi had to relive the relationship he’d been stupid enough to engage in. Each time his phone let out a beep Mingi felt his heart sink and chest squeeze. He was afraid of any other videos. He was afraid that his parents would ever find out and see just what a pathetic child they’d raised. Mingi was constantly on edge and constantly afraid, anxiety eating him alive. 

A few words wouldn’t fix any of that. 

“I… I’m sorry…” Mingi whimpered. 

Yunho didn’t say anything else, understanding that Mingi didn’t need words. He merely needed comfort. And comfort Yunho did. 

He let Mingi cry onto his shoulder and let everything out. 

After a good half hour, Mingi finally managed to pull away from the warm hold Yunho had on him. He blinked through the last stray tears, shivering when he felt Yunho brush them away with the pad of his thumb. 

“I would really love to take you out. I would love to go up to Namsam Tower and look over all of Seoul. I want to go bike riding at the Han river with you. I want to curl up as we watch scary movies… I want to be there for you through all your hardships and just hold you like this.” Yunho stated, voice firm and determined, “I really want to gain your trust Song Mingi.” 

“But… why me…?” Mingi whispered, unable to fathom someone like Yunho liking him. 

“You… you’re so beautiful. I honestly never believed in love at first sight, but you… when I saw you at freshman orientation I just knew that I wanted to get to know you and maybe try and shoot my shot… if you were into guys.” Yunho chuckled, scratching at his hair for a moment, his face deep red, “And then I heard you had a boyfriend…” 

Mingi couldn’t hide the shiver at the mention of ‘boyfriend’. Park Seokmin was never his boyfriend. Park Seokmin had used Mingi to fill a void for a few years, while Mingi had been dumb enough to think there was more to it. 

“You were talking to Yunho about him and how he never took you out on dates.” Yunho whispered, “I sort of, by accident, eavesdropped on your conversation and by the end I was seething. That… I knew he wasn’t treating you right.” Yunho shook his head, “But I didn’t want to be all in-your-face about it and just… hoped you’d break up and I could get a chance.” 

Mingi frowned, “And then… the videos happened?” 

Yunho sighed, “Fuck those videos. For him to do that… for him to fucking out you like that. It’s disgusting. It’s so wrong and I want to go and find this asshole and just… tell him a piece of my mind. I just… I want ot fucking protect you at all costs from assholes like him.” 

Warmth grew in Mingi’s chest at Yunhos words. They were filled with honestly and an earnest plea. 

“I just… I want to be the only one to touch you. I want to be the only one who can call you their boyfriend. I just… I really want to give you the world Song Mingi.” Yunho chuckled, his hand running down Mingi’s arm until he twined his fingers with those of the first year, “As cheesy as it fucking sounds.” 

Mingi smiled, feeling warm and sated. He hadn’t felt this calm in a long time and he was enjoying it. He felt so safe with Yunho. Mingi never thought he’d feel this safe again. 

“If… if I agree…” mingi whispered, “I don’t know if I’d be ready for anything sexual…” he whispered, “I’m sorry… I just… I don’t know when I’d be ready again for something like that. The mere thought of someone touching me and just… it makes me want to puke and curl up.” Mingi explained, “I’m sorry… I’m a whole boatload of a mess.” 

Yunho squeezed Mingi’s hand, “No Mingi… don’t apologize. And don’t you worry. I won’t force anything on you. No matter how long it’ll take. Patience is my middle name.” 

Mingi chuckled, looking down at his hand with Yunhos. They fit so well together. They looked really nice, the contrast of his tan skin with how pale Yunho was. Yunho’s hands were larger than his own and a bit rougher, but Mingi really liked the way to encase his own and just… seemed to protect him. 

“I… I think I would like to try.” Mingi finally whispered, “I don’t know how physical I can be, but… I want to try with you and I want to get better…” Mingi wanted to give love another chance, “But… you need to meet Wooyoung and Jongho properly before anything.” 

Yunho shuddered paling a little, “Those two are hella scary.” He whispered, “I think Jongho can split me in half and Wooyoung… oh god nobody is more scary than Jung Wooyoung.” 

Mingi smiled, tightening his hold on Yunho, leaning to the side so he could look over the balcony and across the street to the other buildings, “You’ll do great… they’re not as bad as you might think.” 

“No shit. They’re your friends. They’ll always be nice to you.” Yunho groaned, squeezing Mingi’s hand. 

And that was good. Mingi felt himself relax against Yunho, enjoying the others warmth as he took in the night air. This was something Mingi could get used to, calm evenings spent with a gorgeous second year. 

Mingi knew he wasn’t perfect and would need a lot of encouragement and help from Yunho, but he was willing to trust the other. He trust Yunho to help him work through the abuse of his previous relationship… and maybe find a way to get rid of the constant reminder. 

Yunho lifted their connected hands, lips brushing over the back of Mingi’s hand, “Thank you Mingi. For trusting me and giving me a chance.” 

Before any other cheesy things could be said, the door burst open, revealing a drunk Wooyoung who grabbed Mingi, pulling him away from Yunho. The shorter loudly proclaimed something which neither understood, but then Mingi ended up at a table inside, squeezed between Wooyoung and Jongho, the two drunk out of their minds. 

And yeah, the pub was hot and sweaty, eyes were glaring daggers into Mingi’s back, but for some reason none of that mattered, because Mingi knew he had people he could fall back on. He had Wooyoung and Jongho. He knew San was on his side as well and he now also had Jeong Yunho. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I said I was done with Ateez fics...   
> I guess this is my last hurrah for this fandom :) 
> 
> It's been fun! Hope you guys enjoyed it!! 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** make my day and get me motivated to write more
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)


End file.
